megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Roll.EXE
Roll.EXE is the NetNavi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator) operated by Mayl Sakurai. She is a prominent character appearing throughout the Mega Man Battle Network series games, manga, and anime. Appearance Roll.EXE is one of the few characters who bears little resemblance to her original counterpart. Her armor exhibits a pink hue. She also wears a black bodysuit. Her helmet is mostly plain, with the addition of a pair of transparent "energy ribbons" that curve behind her to form a "c"-shaped construct. Her ribbons and a circular "button" attached above her behind gives her a rather vague "bunny-like" appearance. Her hair is blond and long but appears to be flat. She is the same height as MegaMan, standing at 148 virtual centimeters (roughly 4'9"). Biography Roll is a kind-hearted Navi with healing powers. She is hip and cool, with the heart of a champion NetBattler. Just as Mayl resists Dex's affections, Roll resists GutsMan's attempts to ask her out and has eyes on MegaMan. She is close and has a crush on MegaMan, and the two of them are not quite as shy (or in Lan's case oblivious) about their relationship as their operators are. Relationships *'Mayl Sakurai' - Roll's operator and friend. They have a close friendship and are always there when one another need each other. *'MegaMan.EXE' - In the games, MegaMan cares for Roll deeply. They always try to be there for each other. In the anime, he is always trying to look out for Roll so she does not get hurt, but he sometimes takes his caring behavior the wrong way, as if he is saying she can't do anything. Whatever difficulties may come, they normally end up working together afterwards. It is implied she has a crush on him and he also seems to like her in return. Sometimes in games, she calls MegaMan "Mega" while she may call him MegaMan sometimes. *'GutsMan.EXE' - GutsMan has a crush on Roll, just as Dex has a crush on Mayl. He is very envious of MegaMan's close relationship with Roll. Whatever may come, Roll and GutsMan are good friends and GutsMan will always be there to protect her. Game History In the Battle Network series, Roll is a supporting character to MegaMan. Roll rarely fights, but often talks to MegaMan, offering many pointers and helpful suggestions. Roll is an assistant to MegaMan whenever he needs it and is always there to support him, no matter what the consequences. She is the only Navi whose chips appeared in all six games. In five of those games, the chips were almost always given to Lan by Mayl at different points in the story. She has always had three chips, even in the third game, where all other Navis had a V4 and V5 chip. In the fourth game, Roll is a boss character that is randomly encountered in the second tournament. After her defeat, she gives MegaMan a new Soul Unison. There are two games where her chips aren't listed with "V2" and "V3": Battle Network 4 and Battle Network 5, where she has "SP" and "DS" chips. She regained the V2 and 3 chips in the sixth game, where EX and SP chips were used. ''Mega Man Battle Network Roll primarily plays the role of MegaMan's friend. However, during the bus hijacking incident, MegaMan must rescue Roll from ColorMan, who was on the runaway bus Mayl was trapped in. Roll also assists MegaMan with the infiltration of the WWW (World Three) hideout. In the remake, Roll, along with Harp Note, is kidnapped by ClockMan, a NetNavi from the future who likes to collect beautiful women from different time periods. Mega Man Battle Network 2 Roll is rarely involved in the story until the world environmental system crisis, when Roll is trapped due to FreezeMan's ice and needs to be rescued by MegaMan. There is also a copy of herself created by Gospel, but the real Roll defeats this copy. Mega Man Battle Network 3 Mayl enters Roll into the N1 Grand Prix, but Roll loses during the preliminary battles. Roll doesn't do much else in this game, although a band of thug Navis try to trick Lan and MegaMan by sending a fake distress mail from Roll. Mega Man Battle Network 4 Roll finds herself in distress, this time being kidnapped by ShadeMan. MegaMan tracks them down to the radio tower and saves her. Later on, Roll turned up as a competitor against MegaMan in the Eagle Tournament. Before they battle, however, Roll is kidnapped by a stalker Navi who is in love with her. After being rescued by MegaMan, she makes MegaMan try to capture her in a game of tag to prove she's not entirely helpless. Afterwards, the two battle, but Roll loses to MegaMan. Mega Man Battle Network 5'' and 6 Roll hardly has any involvement, as in the former game Mayl loses her when her PET is stolen by Nebula, and in the latter game, Lan moves away. But still has a strong role in battle chips and side quests. When reunited later in the game she will act as the invitation to all the old Navis in ACDC town as a date between her and Megaman.EXE In the ending of Mega Man Battle Network 6, it is revealed Roll's NetOp, Mayl, marries Lan. And in turn she has her data mixed with MegaMan taking her best qualities and Megaman's as well to create Megaman Jr. Other appearances Roll also has a number of appearances in other side-games, and is playable in both Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge and Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation. In Mega Man Network Transmission, Roll only appears a couple of times to offer MegaMan advice. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime series, Roll is a fellow NetNavi working with MegaMan to help stop the WWW (World Three) from their disastrous plans. Roll's operator is Maylu Sakurai, a friend of Lan Hikari, the operator of MegaMan. Roll has many attacks such as her Roll Blaster, that she used against TorchMan in the episode, "Hot Tempers", and her Roll Control which she used against WackoMan in the episode, "Wacky Maddness & Blazing Battles!". In "Evil Empress Roll" , Roll turns evil and was given a transformation from the Devil Chip in disguise as "Super Great White Angel" Chip that Yahoot (disguised as Higsby) gave Maylu. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In episode four of ''Axess, "Soul Unison!", Roll was up against FlashMan, who was causing blackouts all over ACDC. MegaMan attacks him, but Roll accidentally hits MegaMan with her Aqua Tower, almost deleting him. Lan takes MegaMan to Scilab where Yuichiro begins the repair process. Angry at herself, Roll goes back to fight FlashMan. Roll holds him off as much as possible while MegaMan is repaired. FlashMan admits to being amused by her, but easily defeats her. Just as she is about to be deleted, MegaMan arrives and a Soul Unison is activated. Using Roll Soul, FlashMan is defeated. ''Rockman.EXE Beast'' and Beast+ In Beast, she is shown taking care of Trill with MegaMan. She continues to make appearances in Beast+. It could be possible that after the series ends she lives out the rest of her life with Mayl, Lan, and MegaMan. Abilities Roll has quite a few abilities at her disposal that make her a formidable foe (and a useful ally). *'Air Shoes:' Roll walks around on her feet in the Cyberworld, but in battle, she floats. Her stance was originally leaning forward, but later games (Mega Man Battle Network 4 and on) showed her in a more upright position, leaning forward to use her next attack. *'Roll Flash' (ロールフラッシュ Rooru Furasshu): Roll's most commonly used attack, applied to her chips as well. She will zoom in front of the targeted enemy and attack the foe with her head-attachments. In first and second Mega Man Battle Network, she 'stabbed' the enemy, while in later games, she swings her antenna like blades. Roll's Chip also lets the user regain some HP. *'Roll Arrow:' Roll's long range attack, used in Mega Man Battle Network 4, and copied by MegaMan in Roll Soul. She will create a bow, and fire an arrow with a heart motif. This arrow, while slow (compared to other attacks) and not very powerful, has the ability to also damage enemy battle chips. *'Roll Dance:' Roll will perform a spin, turning her body into shining dust, then teleporting to different locations. She becomes immune to attacks while performing her dance, allowing her to block enemy attacks with this skill. *'Roll Charm:' An advanced form of the Roll Dance. This dance allows her to summon viruses, casting a spell on the viruses that tricks them into feeling affection for Roll so that they will protect her and fight for her. She can perform this dance more than once, allowing her to summon multiple viruses to overwhelm the opponent. Defeating Roll will also delete any remaining viruses in the battle. *'Heart Slash/Roll Blast' (anime only): Roll blows a kiss, which becomes a huge shockwave. This is especially useful against a group of enemies. Obtainable Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' Gallery normal_roll4.jpg|Artwork of Roll from Mega Man NT Warrior normal_roll1.jpg|''MMBN'' Artwork of Roll. RollEXE.jpg|Artwork of Roll. CRollRecovery.jpg|Roll Battle Chip artwork. C027Jealousy.jpg|Roll using Jealousy Battle Chip. Roll chip artwork copy-1-.jpg|Artwork of Roll Battle Chip. 573363-roll pray.jpg|Artwork of Roll. 573364-roll shock.jpg|Artwork of Roll. RollEXEConcept.png|Roll.EXE concept art GutsMan&Roll.png|Roll.EXE & Guts Man.EXE Roll_puzzle_01_b.jpg|Artwork from Kotobukiya's Roll-themed jigsaw puzzle and mugcups. Evil roll.png|Roll under the effects of the Devil Chip in NT Warrior. MegaMan and Roll in Net City.jpg|MegaMan and Roll in Net City Roll and Rush.jpg|Roll and Rush Megaman-roll-img.jpg|Roll free from the effects of the Devil Chip in NT Warrior. Episode_16.gif|Roll, free from the effects of the Devil Chip, launches the Cyclone Chip attack to TorchMan.EXE. Maylu_n_Roll_Shocked_by_ShadowZyaneHeavenEXE.jpg|Roll and Maylu are shocked with Tora having plans on taking the former away from the latter if he wins the Chess NetBattle. Roll10.jpg|Freed from the effects of the Devil Chip, Roll uses the Cyclone Chip Attack on TorchMan.EXE. Roll53.jpg|Roll as a cat. Roll-sama steps on Rockman.jpg|Evil Roll steps on Megaman Roll-sama steps on Rockman 1.jpg|Evil Roll steps on Megaman Roll-sama steps on Rockman1.jpg|Evil Roll grinds foot on Megaman Roll-sama steps on Rockman2.jpg|Evil Roll steps on Megaman again Roll-sama steps on Rockman3.jpg|Evil Roll keeps grinding foot on Megaman Roll-sama steps on Rockman4.jpg|Evil Roll continues to step on Megaman Roll-sama steps on Rockman5.jpg|Evil Roll loves to step on Megaman Trivia *Roll's name is a play on the "Rock and Roll" genre of music. *Roll is the only female Navi to change outfits in the anime. *Only once in the anime, roll uses an attack called Roll Control that can turn lesser enemies against their operators. She uses it against WackoMan.EXE during the N1, and then never again in the series. *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, Roll's chip can be charged in Beast Out to perform Beast Out's special attack, despite the fact it's a Mega Chip and it dims the screen. *''Mega Man Star Force 2'' revealed in Lan's diaries (obtained through side quests) that Roll and MegaMan have their own child, MegaMan Junior, who is the Navi of Lan's son, Patch. *Roll is voiced by Lenore Zann, who is mostly known for voicing Rogue in the 1992 X-Men animated series. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse Category:Female NetNavis